Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system, and a method for controlling the system and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical apparatuses, in particular large medical appliances and/or medical imaging apparatuses, are typically connected for data exchange purposes to an operator console that enables the medical apparatus to be operated and controlled by a user.